When It Rains
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: AU. Emma is on her way to Boston from Chicago when her car breaks down outside of a small town in NY and Killian is the one to help her.


Title: When It Rains

Rating: T

Summary: Emma's car breaks down on the side of the road in a small NY town on her way to Boston. Killian stops and helps her.

The drive had been long but pleasant as Emma headed towards her destination. She had a job offer in Boston and the bigger cities always offered more work than the smaller ones. She had finished a job in Chicago and wanted a change of scenery. She had been in Chicago for over a year and the city was begging to crowd in on her, so she took the job in Boston, packed up her few belongings and hit the road. Normally she liked to drive it straight but it was mid-October and the foliage along the New York – Pennsylvania border was beautiful.

As Emma continued along her way, she would be in Boston by the next day but she had heard that Naples, New York boasted the best grapes for that region and so wanted to stop and pick up a bottle or two of the wine. Emma always enjoyed a nice glass of wine after a hard day's work and helping out the local economy made it even better. It was mid-afternoon when things started to go wrong. Naples wasn't a big town and so the route she had followed had taken her along less travelled roads only now to bite her in the butt.

She was ten miles outside of Naples when she started to feel the lurching and it was a couple more miles before the engine stopped completely. Emma pulled over, turning on her four-ways, before resting her head against the steering wheel. Maybe if she gave it a minute the car would be able to start and she would be able to make it to town. Just then the radio cut to local weatherman relaying to his listeners that rain storms were making their way up from Pennsylvania to the Southern Tier and would hit in a couple of hours. Emma looked at the map sitting in the passenger seat showing the general area. If they would hit the area around Rochester in a couple of hours it meant she only had about a quarter of that. Checking the sky Emma could see that the once bright fluffy clouds had turned dark and the wind had picked up.

Swearing, Emma turned the key in the ignition but the engine didn't turn over. Trying several more times Emma continued trying to make the car run. With no such luck, Emma tugged her jacket on stepped out of the car and around to the hood, popping it to inspect the engine. Having no idea what to look for Emma sighed deeply hanging her head before turning around to sit against the car.

After sitting for a few minutes, Emma got up kicked the tire in frustration before slamming the hood shut. It was at that precise moment that rain that had been moving northeast finally came through. In seconds Emma was drenched. Scurrying into the car she starred on in frustration. _Of course, because when it rains, it pours._ Emma thought sourly before pulling a scarf from her bag and tying it around her neck. Without the car running the cold autumn chill began to seep in.

Time passed as Emma sat and waited and slowly the rain began to lighten and the sun came out again. _Finally._ Emma sighed, at least now it would be easier for her to begin her walk to town and hopefully ask someone to get a tow-truck and help her out. She had been walking for over a mile when she heard the motorcycle coming behind her. She was shocked to hear it slowl down as it came up along side of her until it came to a full stop.

"Is that your car, lass?" The accented voice drifted from behind the helmet where only the bright blue eyes stood out vivid from a pale face.

"Yes it is." Emma responded slowly, those eyes so deep that she felt like she was being drawn in. The felt familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Why don't you hop on and I can go take a look at it?" The smooth voice came out again and this time it was followed by a genuine smile, Emma could see how his eyes crinkled at the end.

"Oh, okay." Emma moved closer to the bike before swinging her leg over and placing her hands on the man's shoulder's.

"You're welcome to place your hands anywhere you need to love, you can hold on tight." The innuendo dripped from his voice and all Emma could was smirk.

"My hands are fine where they are pretty boy; now drive me back to my car." Emma punctuated her statement by reaching forward and revving the engine.

"Oi! Hands off!" The man looked aghast at her response.

"My point exactly." Emma snarked back before settling into her seat. Killian smirked behind his helmet even though Emma couldn't see. She had bite he had to give her that much. Turning the bike around He moved them easily on to the other side of the empty road to where the bright yellow VW Bug sat not working.

Killian moved into the other lane, turning the bike around and parking it just in front of Emma's car. When they had come to a stop Emma didn't take long before she got off the bike, waiting for Killian to do the same. Stepping off the bike, Killian removed the helmet balancing it on the end of handle bar. Emma wasn't sure what she expected when the man in front of her took off his helmet but the breathtaking contrast of lighter skin, bright blue eyes, and pitch black hair made Emma take a deep breath. Turning away Emma tried to turn the hitch in her breathing into one of frustration instead of one of attraction.

"Let's pop the hood and see what's wrong shall we?" His voice drifted over to Emma, as she tried to ignore his smirk. It seemed he thought he was going to get something out of this. Emma glared at him while leaning against her car, arms crossed. Killian took his time looking for the problem, but after a few minutes of silence he started a conversation.

"So what brings you out this way love?" He asked before diving in deeper giving Emma a spectacular view of his butt.

"The wine." Emma responded. This was dangerous. _He_ was dangerous.

"The local specimen is some of the finest. I can see why you'd stop to get some." Killian glanced around the hood of the car hoping to catch a reaction.

"I'm sure it is." Emma sounded as bored as she could be. He was smooth, tempting and playful.

"I am speaking of the wine, aren't you? Killian winked for good measure before looking at the car again. He had started to stare again. Killian held his breath hoping to calm down his heart that was working overtime. The woman, whoever she was, was beautiful. Bright green eyes framed by long wavy blond hair and a figure that made his mind stop working.

Emma gave him a wry smile he was a clever one she had to give him that. He could keep up with her and she wasn't used to that. Emma let the silence settle over them again.

"What's your name love?" Killian asked while walking over to his bike to grab a few things before heading back under the hood.

"Why would you like to know?" Emma questioned back.

"Maybe I would like to know the name of the beautiful woman whose presence I am in." The things that man could do with his eyebrows were unfair, it was like they had a language all their own.

"Emma." She answered with finality.

"Emma." Killian tried the name on his lips, it was short and to the point – just like her. He liked it, it suited her.

"What about you mister, what's your name?" Emma raised an eyebrow in question echoing his movements.

"Killian Jones at your service, love." He added a bow at the end for flourish.

"Are you always this gentleman like?" Emma inquired with skepticism and a scoff.

"What can I say, I'm ever the gentleman." Killian winked at her before doing one final check. "So it looks like we'll have to head back to town and get the tow-truck. Looks like I'll need to get up in there and get a closer look." Killian grabbed a rag from a side bag before wiping off the grease from his hands. Emma's shoulder's sagged, now it would be longer before she gets to Boston.

"Yeah, that'll have to do." Emma returned to her car, grabbing her gloves and a few other items before heading back to the front of the car where Killian was already waiting on his bike for her. Emma threw one leg over the bike and settled into position behind Killian before Killian started the bike and moved them back onto the main road.

The main village was quaint, small local shops bordered each side of Main Street giving it the homey small-town feel that Emma had expected. The trees around the village had started turning and now were at the height and it was breathtaking to see the hills and homes ringed in oranges and reds and yellows each as vibrant and different from the last. Killian continued down most of Main Street before turning right into the parking lot of the local car repair shop.

Just as Killian had parked and cut the motor a tall strong built man came out side to greet them.

"Next time, can you at least tell me you're going to lunch before-" The man stopped talking as he finally took notice of Emma getting off the bike. "I'm sorry miss, I'm David. I thought Killian here had decided to take an _extended_ lunch break." David glared at Killian.

"No mate, I was headed back to the cabin to grab a bite when I noticed her on the side of the road. Flashers going and everything so I stopped by and took a look and offered her a ride back to town. We'll need to go get the car; I couldn't see the problem from where I was." Killian took off his helmet, coat, and gloves as they moved the conversation inside. Emma tried to walk faster, knowing that Killian's build would be even more on display than before. Sure his leather coat had outlined the definition in his shoulders and arms but he hadn't been wearing a proper shirt underneath the jacket – just a simple black tank top that left little to the imagination.

"Well Ma'am we'll get you back on your way as soon as we can. Name's David by the way, who are you?" David's question drew Emma out of her musings.

"Sorry, my name is Emma. Do you think you'll be able to fix it today?" Emma twisted her hands together slightly nervous that her stay here would detain her from work. Emma didn't have to luxury of having a job that paid by the hour. She got paid by the job and that meant that each day she wasn't in Boston tracking and finding people then she wasn't going to get paid.

"We'll do what we can Emma. For now Killian can go get your car and I'll take you to lunch. I assume you're hungry?" David and Killian exchanged glances before Killian grabbed his jacket and the keys to the tow truck while David and Emma walked out of the main office down the road towards Granny's Diner.

Just as they had arrived a short petit – well she would be petit if she wasn't so pregnant- woman walked out and greeted them. Emma could see from the body language first that they were married, and then she saw the matching gold bands. They looked happy. The woman, introduced as Mary Margaret sat down next to David as they tried to get to know Emma. Thankfully about five minutes in to what felt more like an interrogation than an actual conversation Emma's phone went off and she stepped outside to take the call. It was her contact in Boston and he wasn't happy. Emma stood outside arms crossed even though the circumstances were outside of her control she knew he wouldn't be happy. She had tried to explain it to him, but his only response was: _"These jobs aren't gonna finish themselves. Others will swoop in and take them away from you. You get paid but the job not the hour. Remember that."_ Emma did, all too well.

"What was that about?" David asked as Emma came back in and took a seat across from him. His wife and disappeared off again.

"Work." Emma gave little room for discussion about it. She didn't know these people and even though they all seemed nice, she had learned a long time ago trust was not something that was easily earned.

"Well, I should probably go help Killian figure out what's wrong with your car, have some lunch and then come on back over. Lunch is on me." David stood up and conveyed the orders to Granny and heading out. Emma took a deep breath, he had given her space. Somehow he knew she needed space. Though that might have been evident by the fact that Emma was very brusque in her answers – still she was happy with the solitude for now. After the days he had been having it was nice for a breather especially when she didn't have to worry about _not_ ogling Killian.

Emma ordered the special and sat quietly taking her time as she ate lunch. She was almost finished when another couple walked in. Emma watched discreetly as the tall leggy brunette kissed the man on the cheek before dashing over to the counter to speak with Granny. The man made his way over to her table.

"Hello Emma, my name is Sheriff Graham; I hear your car isn't working. Anything I can do to help things along let me know." He smiled kindly at her as Emma tried to process what he was saying. He had an accent too, like Killian's but it sounded different, definitely British. Just then the brunette from before came bounding over to his side.

"Hey Graham, is this the new girl in town?" Ruby spoke excitedly

"Ruby," He said her name disapprovingly. "Yes, this is Emma – uhh I don't think I caught your last name." He gave a shy smile. He hadn't caught it because she had never given it. Not to Killian. Not to David. To them she was just Emma.

"Swan. I'm Emma Swan, nice to meet you both." Emma smiled cordially though she really wanted to be left alone again. She liked it that way.

"Emma Swan, your name sounds familiar but I can't place why." Ruby tapped her finger against her chin trying to remember but after several long moments shrugged and gave up. "I'm sure it'll come back to me. It was nice meeting you!" Ruby and the Sheriff said their goodbyes and left. Emma gave a sigh of relief, she knew this was a small town and word traveled fast, but this was all a bit much. Just as Emma was turning away from the main counter, thanking the owner for the food she wasn't almost tackled by two children. One an adorable four year old boy and the other about ten or eleven. Their parents walked in slowly holding hands and smiling. Emma tried to move around them, why was it all the couple in this town were so disgustingly happy? Emma wondered if she had entered some special story book world when the couple stopped her and welcomed her to their town.

"I'm Regina, and this is Robin. I'm the Mayor and I'd just like to welcome you to our town and if there is anything we can do for you, let us know." She smiled kindly and it put Emma off. Emma could see that the man beside her made her happy but at the same time there was something dark, that if Emma were to get on the wrong side it would not bode well. Still Emma didn't plan on staying more than she needed to and so would hopefully avoid that circumstance altogether.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Emma shook both of their hands, "I need to go check on my car, if you'll excuse me." The both nodded and smiled walking the rest of the way to the counter where the children already sat with chocolate milkshakes the younger one wearing more of his than actually eating it. Emma smiled; children were sweet and innocent, much like she had been back then. The older boy would be about the same age as her son would have been had the accident not happened. Emma didn't like lingering on that memory though and as she closed the door to the diner behind her Emma tried to focus on the things she would need when she actually managed to get to Boston.

The short walk down the street was enough to put Emma back in higher spirits before entering the show. She could hear the radio on now, Killian must be working on her car by now which meant she could leave sooner rather than later. Walking around the counter to get a better view of her car Emma was stopped in her tracks, there was Killian and Emma actually had to make herself breath. She never had a thing for mechanics before but she might have to change her mind now. His jeans hung low on his hips, she could tell by the "v" shaped lines that were outlined by the black cloth of his tank top. Emma's eyes travelled up as the tank top hid little of his muscular build. The shiver that went up Emma's spine was definitely not due to the fact her clothes were still damp.

Emma headed out into the main garage, the car wasn't up on the jacks so maybe she'd be able to grab a set of dry clothes and get warm again. Killian noticed Emma coming out onto the shop floor and turned down the music before turning to her.

"It looks like a simple enough fix; it'll just take a little while. David's grabbing some of the other parts that we need." Emma nodded as she watched Killian wipe the grease from his hands.

"I was hoping to grab some dry clothes from my car, I was outside when it started to rain before you picked me up and it'd be nice to be warm again." Emma inquired.

"Of course, I wish I had known sooner." Killian walked with Emma around to the back of her car as she flipped through all of items before settling on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a scarf. Killian tried to take his eyes off of her but Emma had left her coat in the lobby and without it her figure was even more apparent. Even still when Killian watched Emma sift through her belongings he was only slightly surprised.

"So few things? I would have guessed more if you're moving cities." Killian tried to make the statement casual but Emma's bristle at the statement was anything but.

"I move a lot. You learn not to hold on to too many things if you move around a lot." He could hear the tone change in her voice, could see the way her shoulders tightened and decided it would be better for him to leave the subject alone. He could see it was a touchy subject, he wondered at her story, where life had taken her but like him Killian could see the pain and loss in her life. He could see it in Emma the way he saw it every time he looked in the mirror. "Lost boy" they had called him after the story of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys but his life had not been that fun or careless, it had been quite the opposite.

Emma took an extra moment to gather her things taking the time to keep the questions in her head from springing out. The tone of voice that he used, the look he had given her and the immediate response of giving her space. He knew, he knew what her answer had meant. He could read her. Looking up Emma took an extra moment to read him, and she saw it just like her. She had been called "Lost girl" and she could see he knew that feeling all too well. Shutting the trunk Emma left the main part of the garage to change before taking out her laptop and getting to work on research she'd need to find prospective clients in Boston.


End file.
